Rabbit
Rabbit is a character inhabiting the 100 Acre Wood. He spends most of his time gardening and trying to protect his stash of honey from being eaten by Winnie the Pooh. His house is the host for the Block Tigger minigame in the 100 Acre Wood, whilst the gate at the back of his house is the host for the Veggie Panic minigame in Kingdom Hearts Re:Chain of Memories. Journal entries ''Kingdom Hearts'' Rabbit is an earnest, hardworking member of the Hundred Acre Wood community. He keeps to himself, but lends a hand when others need him. He's not always comfortable around the exuberant Tigger. He appeared in "Winnie the Pooh and the Honey Tree" (1966). ''Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories'' A diligent gardener who's always busy with his vegetables. Sometimes Rabbit is a bit short-tempered, especially when Tigger bounces around in his garden. ''Kingdom Hearts II'' Winnie the Pooh and the Honey Tree (1966) Rabbit is proud of all the vegetables he grows in his garden -- especially the carrots. Pooh likes visiting Rabbit, as Rabbit always seems to have some honey to share. Rabbit is a very hard worker, and he wishes Tigger wouldn't bounce so close to his prized carrots. ''Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep'' Winnie the Pooh and the Honey Tree (1966) A crabby customer who just wants a quiet life. Somehow, though, the funny business always finds him, leaving his gardens in a terrible state and his precious honey pots drained to the last drop. Story ''Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep In ''Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep, Rabbit was shown briefly running away from a large pumpkin rolling down the hill towards a stack of hunny. ''Kingdom Hearts Ten years later, Rabbit is seen with Pooh who wishes to get Hunny from Rabbit. Rabbit pretends to be a "Nobody" (as in the joke: Nobody's home.) But Sora discovers Rabbit and Pooh ends up with Piglet helping himself to some hunny. Pooh then gets stuck in Rabbit's hole door while he is trying to leave, Rabbit says the way to get him out is to use carrot juice. But when Rabbit goes to collect the carrots, Tigger comes to use his garden as his new bouncing ground, this makes Sora go to protect it. Rabbit is also seen with his friends at the last page of the 100 Acre Wood. You can also pull Rabbit's cabbages and pumpkins out of the ground and items will occasionally pop out. Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories Rabbit is one of the friends Sora must find for Pooh to complete the 100 Acre Wood World Card. He is busy trying to carry his vegetables down a hill when one of his pumpkins gets loose and bowls over Pooh. Sora stacks the rest while the continue to roll down the hill. Once Rabbit races down, he sees that the vegetables have been stacked and thanks Sora with the Sleight, Synchro. In ''Kingdom Hearts Re:Chain of Memories, you receive the Cross-slash+ sleight instead. ''Kingdom Hearts II Rabbit tries to help Pooh remember Sora in ''Kingdom Hearts II by feeding him Hunny. When he runs out, asks Sora to get some more which leads to the "Hunny Slider" minigame. He shows up to help in the Spooky Cave but does not go in with Sora during "The Expotition" minigame. Appearance Rabbit is a large, anthropomorphized hare with predominantly yellow fur, except for his belly, mouth, and tail, all of which are white. He has long ears that are pink on the inside, four-fingered hands, and large, three-toed feet. His nose is round and pink, and he has four black whiskers, two on either side of his upper lip. He also has oval-shaped, black eyes and brown eyebrows. Personality Rabbit is practical in all matters and keeps his friends on the go. Rabbit at times may come across as being stubborn when it comes to his viewpoints, but once he realizes his mistake, he has the ability to admit he was wrong. He also tends to overreact in haste, but all his friends know that under his slightly bristly exterior lies a good heart. He likes to organize things and stay busy, hence he is often found tediously working in his garden. Origin The first appearance of Rabbit is in chapter II in the Winnie-the-Pooh book by A. A. Milne. He also appears in chapters VII, VIII, IX and X of that book, as well as in chapters III, V, VI, VII, VIII, IX, and X in The House at Pooh Corner. Rabbit appears in most Disney Winnie the Pooh cartoons. He is usually a normal individual, but played the role of the main antagonist in two features, Winnie the Pooh and Tigger Too and Pooh's Heffalump Movie. Quotes *"Oh. I was sure I´d found a safe place for it, too..." *"Oh, hello, Sora... it's good to see you again." *"You´re not eating the whole pot, are you?" fr:Coco Lapin de:Rabbit es:Conejo Category:Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep characters Category:Kingdom Hearts characters Category:Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories characters Category:Kingdom Hearts II characters Category:Disney characters Category:100 Acre Wood Category:Allies Category:Somebody